Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by icecreamscoop3
Summary: just a collection of stories (one-shots/ fix-its/ etc..) *SPOILER WARNING* *No pairings/ No romance* *No OCs* Maybe some sorts of AU's? I'm not sure yet. Requests are open! Will contain cursing, so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

***Description: Tony somehow makes it back to Earth, where he finds everyone mourning for their losses. After getting his wounds checked up, and eating a shitload of food, Tony has a real talk with Steve. Will probably be a multi-part story. Enjoy y'all! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

As the sun rises on upstate New York, Thor, in all his might, just sat there, staring blankly at the sky above. He did this everyday, he'd wake up early to witness the start of yet another day. What was his purpose anyway now? Everything was lost to him. Family taken from him in the span of a few years, his people killed by a genocidal maniac, who then proceeded to kill half of the universe, the list goes on.

'For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.' He thought to when he first said that. 'Make it the second time, then.'

So in conclusion, the sun held a bittersweet memory to him. That of his brother, dead for a third and probably final time, but who also died a hero's death, saving him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a dark figure in the sky, seemingly a ship, approaching the landing pad. Was Thanos back for a final bout? Not wasting his time, he quickly summoned Stormbreaker and marched towards the landing ship. Coming out of the main building were also Steve Rogers and Natasha, looking dishevelled and still pretty sleepy, but ready for combat nonetheless.

"Thor? Any idea what that might be?' Steve spoke up, in a slightly tight and confused voice.

Rocket, who nobody had any idea he suddenly showed up, perked up and started pointing towards the clearly damaged ship.

"It's the Benatar! That's Quill's ship!" The raccoon started running towards the spacecraft.

The others were still wary of the Benatar, but as they came close it became very clear that it wasn't that of the Black Order. As they approached, the doors opened, and a manly figure appeared.

"I gotta tell ya, it feels great to be back, but I am _starving._ " A familiar voice called out. As the shadow came out from under the ship, it soon became clear that it was none other than Tony Stark. His beard has grown longer, hair looked messier, and his face was ghostly pale like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Tony?" A bewildered Natasha asked in excitement. "What the...? We thought you were dead."

" _I_ thought I was dead as well, Nat. But I'm probably going to be if I don't eat something, like now." Looking unwell, he groggily walked towards the group. His gaze lifted to look Steve Rogers in the eyes. "Rogers." His nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Thor, new haircut, I like it." He paused for a second to look at the raccoon, and he gave him an apologetic look. "Rocket, was it?" Rocket looked puzzled, but his gaze shifted on the woman behind the man.

"Nebula, where's Quill?" He asked. She looked away from him, looking sorrowful.

"They're all gone."

A moment of silence was present between the six people standing, before one of them noticed something was off.

"Tony, you don't look so good.." Steve pointed out as he began to reach out for the ailing avenger.

"Don't feel like it either.." Was all he could get out, before he was met by a sea of darkness.

*A/N: Okay, okay this was sort of a sneak-peak. Chapters will obviously be longer than this but I just needed to test the waters, see what kind of feedback I would get. Disclaimer: I am not a native English speaker, so grammatical faults might be present. Please comment down below what I should improve in this, I'd really like that. Anyways happy new year for all of you guys! May your 2019 be blessed with opportunities :) 365 new day, 365 new chances :D

Stay Marvelous, bye!*


	2. Ironing it out

.

"Tony?" Called out a voice, he couldn't recognize it, however. It seemed blurred out, and as it drowned into the darkness again, he drowned with it. And he fell once again in what he would remember as the best sleep of his life. He felt at peace, for the first time in years. Like a heavy weight was off his shoulders. He could hear voices around him, but he could not care less about them. He just wanted to sleep.

An eternity later, or so it seemed, he was met by a very bright light as he felt the world come back to him. Looking around, he recognized that room. And then memories came flooding back to him: He made it. Somehow. And then, he remembered passing out in the middle of the compound's landing pad, and falling like a damsel in distress in the arms of Steve Rogers .

'Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. I'd rather fall and break my arm. No need to catch me Mr. Righteous.' He thought as he stared blankly at the empty walls of the Medical Wing's room.

He felt footsteps approaching, and the door suddenly opened. His instincts made him close his eyes, pretend to still be asleep, but to no avail. His cover was so clearly blown when the same husky voice from earlier called out again.

"I know you're awake, Tony." He quickly distinguished it as that of a familiar super-soldier. His voice held a smile, almost a chuckle.

"'m not 'sleep, 's too bright." Was all he could get out before he realized his throat was dry as hell.

He felt the room dimming and he blinked his eyes open, only to be met with another voice, one that seemed female, robotic and absolutely familiar.

"Welcome home, boss!" FRIDAY called out from the speakers. And even though she wasn't programmed to portray emotions, her voice held so much excitement, but mournfulness at the same time. "

"Thanks, Fri."

"Do you need anything?" Steve asked. "I got you cheeseburgers."

As on cue, the smell of American Cheeseburgers invaded the room as he slowly looked to the side only to find blue eyes -with a splash of green- staring right back at him.

"Need water, first." He said. Steve responded with a quick 'oh' and then reached over to grab a cup of water from his bedside.

"Here." He handed it to him, while staring awkwardly at the cheeseburgers. "We had to put in an IV, Bruce said you had severe dehydration and well, you were pretty much starving. You've been asleep for just a little less than a day. How are you feeling?" The captain asked with genuine concern for his 'frenemy', who, for a second, seriously considered retorting back with a snarky comment, but held his tongue nonetheless. Finishing the cup and putting it back, sighing with relief that he felt alive again.

"Really good, actually. Probably gonna sleep some more." Just the thought of sleeping made him welcome back the darkness with open arms. Hoping that Rogers would get the hint and get out, he cozied himself to the sheets and sleepily blinked his eyes.

Thankfully, Steve began to get the hint. But he stared sadly at the uneaten cheeseburgers that he'd hoped to share with his friend-turned-enemy. He then started to walk out, but stopped at the door.

"Goodnight, Tony."

And with that, our favourite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist fell asleep like a baby. He only woke up at sunrise the next day.

He woke up, feeling much better, somewhat like himself again. Minus the giant hole in his heart. The IV wasn't there anymore, so he could roam around freely. Should he wait for someone to come around?

After minutes of thinking, he began to sit up. 'It's time to get up on my feet again. Literally.' He thought.

Walking out of the Medical Wing, he knew his way around, obviously. And he headed towards the common room's balcony, hoping to catch the last bit of sunrise.

As he approached the balcony, opening the door, he noticed a tall figure leaning on the rail.

Oh for fuck's sake.

'Steve frickin Rogers' He thought. Except that he didn't think of frickin.

He didn't notice the supersoldier acknowledge his presence.

"Morning." His voice was croaky, like he'd been crying. "You look better." He said, turning to face him.

Tony didn't reply, instead he went to lean on the rail to get a good view of the sunrise.

When he noticed that he was being completely ignored, Steve decided it was time to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Tony, listen.." He started trying to get his attention. When the billionaire turned to look at him, he took it as his cue to continue. "I'm sorry. I hurt you. I should have told you earlier about your parents. But I thought that by not telling you I was protecting you. Turns out I was only saving myself."

After a long minute, he continued. "I can only ask you to forgive me, and I hope it isn't too much to ask. I'm sorry." As he finished talking, a single tear fell from his face. The last few days were too overwhelming.

He sighed, disappointed that he still hasn't gotten a response from his teammate.

'Guess it was too much to ask."

And when all his hope had been lost, Tony looked at him, gave him a friendly smirk, nodded, and went back inside.

'Well at least it's something, considering the fact that he was Tony Stark and you could never really get anything out of him..'

Stepping back inside, hoping to have some breakfast, Steve noticed Tony sitting on a stool, having some coffee along with some Pop Tarts.

He seemed deep in thought, but then his eyes widened in realization of something. He stood up went up to Steve and asked him.

"Where's Pepper?!"

Oh boy.

*A/N : There it is! The second chapter of this, the first one didn't get much feedback so.. obviously didn't intend to write a whole new fight between them because Tony is tired and Steve is done with the drama so none of them want to fight anymore and obviously they wouldn't like hug the first time they see each other in 2 years so I think this is pretty accurate. anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get another one out as soon as possible but I have exams and I don't have much time to write.

Stay Marvelous!

Bye!*


End file.
